Hollow
by PiercetheDisco
Summary: Shion was born without any eyes yet he can still see everything. From the disgust in his father's eyes to his mother's forced cheery smiled, and his cousin's lust filled gaze. His world that was once filled with innocence and color has turned dark and grey. With nothing more than a big tree for comfort will Shion find someone to bring color back to his world.


"Let go of me" I shoved his hands off of my waist and bolted towards the door, only to quickly be yanked back by my hair.

"C'mon you never let me have any fun, don't be such a prude" he taunted me as he tightened his grip on my hair. I glared at Dylan's dark gray figure, _All his color is gone… which means I should stay far away._ I kneed him in the groin and watched as he slumped to the ground with a groan.

"You'll pay for that little bitch"

I turned on my heel successfully making it out this time as I ran to the only place I felt safe. _The only place that always has color._

I looked up at the tree it's large twisting branches wide and welcoming and I quickly scaled my way up. I plucked one of the leaves off and twisted it in my fingers. Green, it's one of the few colors that I get to see anymore. The rest of them seem to always fade away especially around my family…. _why can't I just be normal._

When I was younger I could see all the colors perfectly fine but as I got older and discovered the hatred and disgust that others felt for me my whole world turned grey. Sometimes iIll meet good people who have bright vibrant smiles and kind eyes but that doesn't happen too often

Most kids are born with eyes that can see or with eyes that can't _but I was born with none._ Yet here i sit watching the leaf flutter out of my hand and land gently on the ground as tears streamed out of the hollows in my face.

 **/ /**

I woke up to see that it gotten darker outside… much darker. I slid down the trunk of the tree and started towards home as soon as my feet hit the ground. Once i reached my front door I stopped.

What if Dylan's still mad about earlier

Will he continue what he was doing earlier…. will it be worse. Will it be like last time. I shuddered quickly shaking the thought from my head.

I sighed, I have to get over with sooner or later. I walked in to be met with the smell of herbs and spices. Mom must be cooking

"Hello dear" Speak of the devil. My mother greeted me with her usual fake and overly cheery demeanor. My mother and I don't exactly have the best relationship but I guess it could be worse…

"Sweetheart" her sickeningly sweet voice brought me away from my thoughts. I turned, giving her my attention. "You should really go and you know put those in" as she said "those" she tapped the side of her face right next to her eye.

She was referring to the glass eyes that i've been forced to wear since i was a baby. My father said and i quote "So our friends won't be disgusted".

"But why, i'm in the house, I thought I only had to wear them at school" I knew why she wanted me to wear them but if that's the case i'd rather eat dinner in my room. "You know how your father feels about that" she continued to smile at me although nothing about this conversation was worth smiling about.

As if on cue my father rounded the corner glaring at me. I glanced at him then turned my attention back to my mother. "Then i'll just eat in my room" I told her in a disinterested tone.

"If you can't sit at the table in my house and eat like a civilized human being then you won't eat at all" My father continued yelling at me about how ungrateful I am. I just stood there completely numb to everything as usual. I walked past him heading for the stairs.

"Get your ass back here right now" I kept walking. "I'm not done talking to you yet" I walked into my room closing the door behind me as I locked it. I backed away from it as my father started banging on it. "Open this goddamn door now".

I slid to the floor pulling a thin piece of metal off of the carpet and absentmindedly twisted it in my fingers. I began to let everything sink in like I always do. My father hates me, my mother couldn't care less and Dylan just enjoys harassing me. I have no friends or special qualities. I'm just some weird kid born with a hideous abnormality. So why am I still here.


End file.
